Christmas Surprises
by Writerwithagoal
Summary: What might have happened during James and Lily's first Christmas if they hadn't had to deal with Voldemort. How might they handle being pregnant for Christmas...


"JAMES FLEMONT POTTER!" Lily's voice rang through the apartment as she came in the door, while her voice echoed James did not respond. She wasn't happy, he had promised to go Christmas shopping with her in London and Diagon Alley. This was their first Christmas after Hogwarts together and they were spending Christmas Eve with her parents and Christmas Day in Newcastle with his. She had waited at their designated spot for thirty minutes in the middle of the Christmas rush before just going shopping on her own. She was now coming home five hours later, tired, hungry and lonely.  
Walking into their flat proper she placed all bags of presents onto their couch and walked into the kitchen and then into the bedroom looking for her boyfriend. Not finding him she sighed and with a flick of her wand and a muttered spell under her breath she lit the fireplace. Pulling out the wrapping paper, she sighed as she cracked her neck trying to relieve some tension, and sat down. Wrapping gifts was to her the calming part of Christmas, it allowed her to take a deep breath and just focus on one thing. While she could do it the magical way, folding the paper by hand and using scissors to curl the string calmed her.  
Getting up to grab a cup of coca she blanched as she looked at the calendar, she was late, about three weeks, if her calendar was anything to be followed. She hadn't been late in six years since she started getting her period at thirteen. Now it was the 23 of December 1979 and she was three weeks late. Biting her lip she looked down at her tummy and shook her head. She was not pregnant!

Taking a deep breath she opened her Witch Weekly magazine to the spell section and started frantically looking for the spell. Finding the spell almost immediately she sighed and with a flick of her wand pointed at her abdomen. Lily held her breath as she looked down at her glowing abdomen the magazine said that if she glowed pink she was pregnant and if she glowed white she was just late. Moving around the kitchen as the spell worked she made some hot coca and added marshmallows.

Moving back to the living area where most but not all the gifts were wrapped she sat back down on the floor and looked at her pink stomach. This could not be happening, they had just finished School, they hadn't even talked about getting married or if James wanted children, Lily knew she did. Bursting into tears she vanished the already wrapped presents and just cried into her arms, now the cause of those tears wasn't very clear even to her. It could have been hormones, the stress of the holidays or just exhaustion.

This was how James found her when he walked in with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Taking one look at his crying girlfriend he slowed down. Glancing at his mates he shooed them to the kitchen and slowly walked closer to Lily.

"Lily, Lils, darling," he inched closer as he rounded the corner of the couch. He didn't sneak up on Lily when she cried anymore, not since she'd cursed him the last time he'd startled her while she cried. Slowly sitting down he pulled his tiny love into his arms.

"You didn't show up," Lily sniffled and looked at him her eyes puffy and red, "you didn't show up and come Christmas Shopping with me." Just saying it out loud caused her to cry harder and bury her wet face into his jumper and sniffle.

Kicking himself for forgetting that they had planned to go shopping today, he just held her and rocked her back and forth. Not shopping with her didn't explain why she was crying though. Lily never cried, she got angry and cursed, hexed, but she rarely cried. In the nine years they had known each other he had seen her cry exactly three times.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked softly rubbing her shoulders in the way she liked when she was stressed.

Lily shook her head and sniffled and rubbed the heel of her hand against her nose. "Your mums fudge would be nice."

James chuckled and while holding his girlfriend silently summoned the box of fudge his mother had owled over a couple days earlier. His glasses a little skewed on his nose, and his hair a mess, he pulled the box closer and held out a piece to his sniffling girlfriend.

"If you don't want to go out for Christmas, we can stay in and celebrate with Sirius and your cat," he said trying to give her an out. He thought they should have just picked a family and spent Christmas with which ever set they decided on. Lily on the other hand wanted to do both.

"We can't do that, I already promised your mother and my mother that we'd be there." She said sitting straighter and sighing heavily, "I'm okay promise," shaking her head at his doubtful look, "it was just not enough chocolate or food in general and a lot of stress."

James still had his doubts and then glanced at his wife and coughed lightly, the present crisis adverted he could focus on the fact that his girlfriend was pink, she was glowing pink. The love of his life was glowing, not in a beautiful, you look marvelous kind of way, but in a literal pink glow. Pulling away slightly he looked down at his girlfriend.

"Darling, is there a reason you are glowing bright pink?" he asked quirked eyebrows and chuckled, "new fashion statement perhaps, Mary talk you into?" He was trying to get Lily to laugh or at least smile. His joke seemed to backfire as her bottom lip started to tremble.

"No it is not a new fashion statement you ignorant stupid toerag!" Huffing she walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. James was now more confused than when he'd found her crying but at least she hadn't hexed him. Shaking his head he walked into the kitchen area of their flat and stared at his best mates.

"What the bloody merlin did you do?!" came a chorus of concern as he entered the room.

"I forgot we were supposed to go last minute shopping and then I just asked why she was glowing pink," he took his glasses off to clean them on his jumper and sighed. "I didn't think I was being that unreasonable…" sliding into a chair and put his head in his hands. Glancing up at his mates he was more confused. They were staring at him like he was one quaffle short of a full set.

"What?" asked James.

"You missed shopping?" came Peter as he drank from a Fire Whiskey.

"She's glowing what?" was Remus' comment as he sipped at his coca.

"Mate, you are in deep shit," Sirius had to say as he drank from his own bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"She's glowing pink Remus, I didn't think she was serious about it Peter, and I'm getting that feeling Sirius." He answered slowly looking at his mates as though he was talking to children.

"I would go talk to her mate something else is certainly going on," Remus drank from his coca, "She isn't one to just go batty at you."

Glowering at his mates James heaved himself up from the kitchen table and looked at his mates. "If I die facing her wrath I hope you'll sing my praises to my parents." Sirius laughed off James' comments as he watched James leave over the top of his bottle.

"She's not gonna kill you, she loves you too much.

Lily for her part hadn't started crying again. She was laying on their bed hugging a pillow to her glowing abdomen. She was panicking as she stared at the wall. She and James were just getting their feet wet, the world was at their fingertips, who the hell was, she to keep him back and what the hell was he going to do with a baby. What was she going to do for that matter with a baby?

Lily jumped as the door opened and she looked at the door. "What do you want," she huffed laying back down.

"I was hoping my beautiful girlfriend would tell me what is going on."

James slipped on to the bed and wrapped his arms around Lily and placed his head on her shoulder so they fit like jigsaw pieces. "I love you Lily, whatever has you acting like a spooked Dragan I am sure we can figure out alright."

"No it will not be alright, you're going to leave, I am going to be alone. I'll wind up on the streets because no one will hire me now," she groaned and took a deep breath trying not to cry. Feeling more than hearing James laugh, she elbowed him hard in the ribs. "This is not bloody funny you are partly to blame for this issue you toerag."  
Coughing as he was rudely elbowed in the ribs he frowned. "Merlin's great saggy balls Lils' what the bloody hell is going on?!"

"I AM PREGNANT ALRIGHT, HAPPY BLOODY CHRISTMAS," Lily roared sitting up her hair in disarray and her green eyes stormy and hard. "I am glowing pink because I forgot the counter spell to get rid of the pregnancy detection spell okay, so Happy fucking Christmas, now go on and leave since I know you aren't ready for kids," she said crossing her arms and her gaze challenged him to argue or prove her wrong.

James blinked, and blinked again and then he was kissing her, their lips fitting perfectly together as he pulled her close to him and started to laugh.

"You thought I was going to leave you?" he asked pulling away slightly and looking at his girlfriend.  
"Well we haven't talked about kids, or about the future past moving in together," arms crossed she looked at her laughing boyfriend not amused.

"Lily you great intelligent moron I was going to ask you to marry me tomorrow at your parents' house," he said grinning as he kissed her forehead and held her close.

"What? How was I supposed to know this, we haven't talked about it." She was smiling lightly now her fears edging away, "you really want to marry me?"

"Yes! You are the one woman I have been in love with since I was 12, of course I want to marry you," he placed a kiss to her head and smiled at her, "so what do you say marry me? Allow me to make an honest woman out of you?"

Blinking Lily burst out laughing and hugged James for the first time all evening. Hesitant knocking came from the bedroom door and three heads poked inside the bed room.

"Congratulations, on the engagement and the knock up Prongs."


End file.
